


Return to Earth

by Rex501st



Category: Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Romance, Steve isn't dead, WonderTrev Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rex501st/pseuds/Rex501st
Summary: A day in the life for Diana and Steve





	Return to Earth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobinsGirlWonder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinsGirlWonder/gifts).



> Here's my gift for RobinsGirlWonder for the Wondertrevnet Secret Santa exchange!
> 
> hope you like it!

Steve Trevor was a man of simple tastes. Whether it was back during his time in the Great War, or now in the far flung future nearly a century later. Getting use to the myriad of modern advancements had taken him a little bit of time. Everything nowadays seems to be intended on making things as easy and accessible as possible. The highest piece of tech when he was getting ready to ship out was the vacuum cleaner. Now there were robotic ones! “DJ Roomba” she had joked to him when she first told him about them. 

Her apartment in Paris matched her personality and while some of the things were a little too fancy for what Steve was accustomed to, he didn’t ever bother to complain now that he was given a second chance with her. Barry Allen, more commonly known to the public as The Flash, had used his unique talents to fly back to that wartorn airstrip and rescue Steve during the exact moment after he shot his gun at the gas canisters and before the plane blew up. When he finished screaming about the ordeal, he took a quick look around to gather his bearings and nearly collapsed when he spotted an openly weeping Diana. She later told him that Barry had been working on a “secret project” for months and that bringing Steve back to her was a well-earned gift.

Almost a year later and Steve still looked back on that day as one of the best in his life.   

Steve was relaxing in the living room when he heard keys jangling outside the door. He wasn't expecting Diana to get home from work this early but he wasn't about to complain. Diana walked in, loudly dropping off pieces of her costume as she made her way to the living room. First was the tiara, then came the shield, one gauntlet followed quickly by the next, and then a pause before the boots hit the floor. Steve didn't want to interrupt her as she did her thing. A few seconds later he was greeted with Diana falling into his lap. “Good evening, princess.” He kissed her forehead. 

“I missed you.” 

“I missed you, too, Angel. Everything go smoothly, I hope?”

Diana had gotten a call from Clark earlier in the day and she had to bail from the day job to go help handle the situation. She had just enough time to tell her secretary to let him know not to wait for her after work before heading out to the garage. Steve always met Diana at her office so they could walk home together. She found it difficult even not being around him knowing that he was back among the living.

“It did. Luckily it didn’t take too long. I wish I could’ve walked home with you.” She put her hands on his shoulders to regard him more fully. Something about seeing him like this was more than anything she would ever have hoped for.

“It’s okay. I am capable of navigating the streets of Paris on my own, you know?”

“Har har. Very funny.”

Steve loved that even though it still took getting used to the modern way of speaking, Diana had grown with it all and let her proper Themysciran ways go around him. “But really, I did miss seeing you. Though I did make some plans for tonight if you’re interested.”

“Oh?”

  
  


Diana wore a sleek, black dress that hugged her curves and terminated mid-thigh. Modern clothes suited her so much more than the floor length dresses and layers she first wore when coming to London with Steve. To him, she would look just as beautiful dressed as she was now to if she was wearing a trash bag. He always took the opportunity to tell her as much, too. Steve wore a fitted, gray suit that accentuated his admirable features - something Diana also took the opportunity to tell him quite often. 

The restaurant Steve had made reservations for was one of the pair’s favorite in the city and they usually came at least once a month. “How did you know I would need a night like this?”

Steve pulled out her chair as she gracefully sat down and pushed it in, “Something must’ve been in the air… plus I know how much you love it when I clean up like this.” He sat opposite her, shifting the flowers and candle on the table over so he could reach for her hands. “Hello there.”

“Hello.” Diana smiled a mile wide. 

  
  


After dinner and some dancing - er, swaying - the pair walked hand in hand back to their apartment, not before stopping for ice cream. The first time Diana took Steve for ice cream after he came back was an event all in it’s own. He simply couldn’t wrap his mind around there being that many advancements when it came to treats. Diana barely finished her order that time because she couldn’t stop smiling as Steve marveled at his own order. By now it was just another regular occurrence for the two in their ever-evolving lives.

“Do you remember when you bought me that ice cream when we were leaving London?”

“How could I forget. That was one of the last moments to play in my head when I flew the plane up.”

Diana stopped in her tracks to fully comprehend what he said. “Wait. Really?”

“Of course. It was after seeing what you did with the Germans in the alley and in the pub when we met Sammy and Charlie and it was this whole other side to you that made me fall for you.” Steve even surprised himself with the honesty. 

“Steve… I love you… I love you so much.” She said it with the passion and intensity she would normally display on the battlefield. “I’m going to owe Barry for the next 100 years.”

“Honey, I think the smile you gave him afterwards was more than anything he could ever ask for. He adores you, you know?”

“Excuse me? How do you know that?”

After a letting out a laugh, he pulled her close to give her another kiss, “because I wore that same look around you.”   

“How did I never notice?” 

“You were a little busy I think.”

“You are incorrigible.”

“I love you, too.”

Diana had rarely been happier than she was right now.


End file.
